


Taken (on) the King's Throne

by Flamesilocks



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Finger Sucking, Light Masochism, M/M, Manhandling, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, no beta reader we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamesilocks/pseuds/Flamesilocks
Summary: Axel and Saix have some fun in the tallest Throne in Where Nothing Gathers.
Relationships: Axel/Saïx (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 25





	Taken (on) the King's Throne

"Axel, we're going to get in trouble. The Superior--" Saix is cut off by lips on his own, then gloved hands pushing him to sit in the tallest throne in Where Nothing Gathers. A lanky, slender redhead gracelessly drops into his lap and grabs the bottom zipper of his coat, pulling it up to meet the other zipper at his throat.

"If you weren't into it too you would've stopped me already," Axel points out, scoffing. "We wouldn't've even come this far," Axel chuckles "the idea that I can make you do anything you don't want to." He shakes his head, clearly finding that ridiculous (Saix, doing something he didn't want to? Laughable). He unzips and pulls open his own coat, smirking at the way Saix's yellow gaze sweeps over his nearly bare form, his unzipped coat and his boots the only things he was wearing. An accusatory glare is given to Axel "I planned this?" Axel mocks, before Saix can say it "Duh."

Saix doesn't touch him, his hands resting on the arms of the throne, content to let Axel do all the work (as usual, the loser). Axel unzips his pants and pulls out his prize, smirking up at Saix as he finds that the Diviner was indeed already half hard. Without much room to maneuver, Axel can only wrap his fingers around Saix and start to stroke him.

"Take your gloves off," Saix demands, knocking his hand away. Axel rolls his eyes but complies, taking them off and shoving them into one of the pockets of his coat. Saix touches him now, sliding his own gloved hands over Axel's bare thighs to his hips, squeezing gently as Axel starts to touch him again. "You're already wet," Saix notes, tone almost exasperated but not quite. Axel's used to hearing that tone from Saix--it's basically his default in talking to the redhead. Unlike Saix, Axel makes no complaints as gloved fingers trace over his sex, rubbing at his folds and over his entrance, smearing slick around. Axel shifts, lifting his hips and scooting closer to Saix, giving him more leverage.

"Don't just tease me," Axel puffs as Saix continues to just rub at his folds while Axel is working him up to full hardness. Saix just hums in response, as if he's considering it, but hasn't quite been convinced to do what was asked of him. He ultimately relents though, firmly rubbing his fingers over Axel's entry before pushing his middle finger up inside him and beginning to slowly thrust it in and out. Axel sighs in appreciation, sweeping his thumb over the head of Saix's cock, smearing the precum that had just beaded up, as if rewarding him. 

Axel’s venomously green eyes flick up, and he’s almost startled to find Saix’s frigid gaze locked on him, startlingly intense. Axel accounts the way his face heats up to arousal--and definitely not any kind of embarrassment--or pleasure other than physical. Still, he’s grateful Saix won’t be able to see it through his makeup, the last thing he wants is a lecture. Instead, he gets a reward. Saix pushes two more fingers into him, just rough enough for it to hurt and Axel grunts, arching his back a bit and rocking his hips against Saix’s hand. They’ve done this enough times for Saix to be pretty good at knowing when Axel’s had enough of the fingering, and as is typical, Axel is just about to open his mouth to complain when Saix draws his fingers out, rubbing the leather covered digits together and smearing the wetness around so Axel can see it. 

For a guy who swung around a massive sword, Saix had ridiculously delicate fingers, long and thin. Axel watches impatiently until Saix lifts those fingers up to Axel’s lips in a silent command, one which Axel gladly obeys. The redhead wraps his lips around all three, lifting his tongue to lap against them, tasting the leather and his own slick. He sucks them firmly and draws back slowly, moaning as Saix lifts his back from the throne in order to purposely push his fingers deeper into Axel’s mouth, until they couldn’t go in deeper, and Axel moans around them. His tongue presses instinctively against them, but he doesn’t gag even as Saix touches the back of his tongue—though it definitely tickles. Saix only keeps his fingers there a moment before he draws back, relaxing in the pristinely white seat once more, taking his fingers with him. Axel closes his lips around, sucking the spit off them and causing them to pop out of his mouth audibly. 

Saix wipes the glove on Axel’s thigh, then takes hold of his hips, drawing him up and closer, roughly putting him in the right position, hovering above his hardened cock. Axel slips his own hand down to hold Saix steady, and lets the berserker guide him down to rub the head against his folds. Saix’s patiences has worn thin, and he doesn’t linger there, and soon enough the head presses insistently against Axel’s entry until he’s admitted. Once the head goes in, the first inch follows, and Axel’s hand jolts off Saix’s cock, while his other snaps onto one of Saix’s wrists. Unfortunately Axel isn’t wet enough to take him in one go—they’re definitely rushing more than Saix usually wants to, but Axel knows why. As much as Saix is definitely into this, getting caught is absolutely not something either of them want. So Saix draws him up then sinks him back down. His grip is almost painful on Axel’s waist, but hell if Axel doesn’t love feeling the strength of his lover. It isn’t like the pain is a turn off for him, anyway.

It takes only four motions for Axel to be able to ease all the way down onto Saix’s length, and he moans softly when Saix settles him in his lap. Saix is really only average in length, but he’s thick, and stretches Axel out so good, especially with the bare minimum of prep and lubricant. The pain that naturally comes with it is like a drug to Axel, twisting in a sensual dance with the pleasure. The two sensations ease the crushing sense of emptiness in his chest, just like they always do.

Axel pushes with his knees, trying to rise back up, but Saix doesn’t let him, holding him in place until he starts to whine. Saix has no real leverage to make thrusts in this position, but that hardly matters when he has the strength to simply lift Axel up and drop him back down, which he does, immediately silencing Axel’s mounting complaint. He doesn’t make Axel sit for long this time, soon lifting him back up, then bringing him down again, beginning a steadily quickening pace until hardly a moment passes without Axel being moved. Axel moans out, the noise being swallowed up in the meeting room, so empty it should echo—but it doesn’t. The way Saix is moving him, gives this dirty feeling of being used, like he’s just an oversized masturbator. The way Saix is looking at him makes it clear he’s not though, focused solely on him, a furrow in his brow that has always meant he’s concentrating, and a heat in his eyes Axel can only see when they engage in these carnal pleasures. 

Oh but Axel craves it, that heat in Saix’s eyes, so brilliant it put Axel’s flames to shame. Axel gasps as Saix stretches the thumb of one hand from where he’s holding Axel, and begins to rub at the redhead’s clit. Axel’s hands seek some kind of anchor, landing on Saix’s forearms, digging into the muscle and feeling him flex each time he lifts Axel up on his cock. Axel pants and moans, head drooping down towards his chest. Orgasm approaching is like a lit fuse, sizzling rapidly along, a tense scorching in Axel’s insides until Saix slams him down especially hard and rubs him firmly. Axel jolts and howls as he comes, jerking and snapping his hips against Saix’s grip. His squeezing and thrashing is enough for Saix to join him in that bliss, and Axel feels a sharp stab of pleasure as he feels cum rushing into him in spurts. Saix holds him down, delivering every last drop into Axel’s deepest point. Axel releases Saix’s hand to rub a hand against his lower abdomen, pressing down against where he can feel Saix inside him, rubbing slowly, satisfied. 

“We should go,” Saix says after a few moments with no sound but their erratic breathing. Axel groans, but doesn’t fight as Saix lifts him up until his softening cock glides free. Axel clenches tight with a hiss and shifts back to zip his coat back up, watching as Saix tucks himself back into his pants, a furrow in his brow calling to some amount of irritation. Slow and sinuous as a pleased cat, Axel presses back in close, a hand on either side of Saix’s head, forcing the diviner to look at him. 

Paying no heed to the glare, Axel dips in and presses his lips to the other’s, smirking against him as Saix easily responds. He’s just really sinking into the kiss, getting ready to delve his hands into that pretty blue hair, when he feels a sharp tingling pain in his side, where Saix’s hand had just come down. Axel jolts back with a protesting gasp, then jerks back further and slaps Saix’s hand away as a second one comes.

“I said we should go,” Saix says, flatly, expression as even as his tone. 

Axel rolls his eyes, “Yeah yeah, I heard you the first time,” he scoffs, tipping his chin up at him (trust Saix to be the lame one). Axel glares at him a moment before scoffing again and calling up the darkness to sweep him away. Thunder magic crackles on Saix’s fingertips before he shakes it away, sitting a few moments longer on the throne, before he lets the darkness rise up around him too, leaving Where Nothing Gathers as empty as it was before they came.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a continuation of this I intend to do, buuut for now here's this. Hope you enjoyed, stick around for more porn and more Trans Axelea. Also I probably missed some tags, sorry about that ;


End file.
